


i can float your boat, if you're cold take my coat

by xmingsol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mingyu is only mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gyuhao is briefly mentioned, i feel like jisol are the cheesiest though, maybe one day i'll be better at tagging, tbh it's pretty cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmingsol/pseuds/xmingsol
Summary: You see, it all started when Hansol walked through Minghao’s front door whining about how Joshua hasn’t kissed him yet.





	i can float your boat, if you're cold take my coat

**Author's Note:**

> this... didn't go in the direction i had planned but oh well 
> 
> it's been a long-ass time since i've written much of anything so bear with me
> 
> (not proofread really sorry for any mistakes)

“Minghao, I swear if you don’t step away from me and put the eyeliner down, I will tell everyone at school that you have a crush on Mingyu!” 

 

Minghao gasps overdramatically, a hand over his heart. “And I thought we were  _ friends _ , Vernonie!” Hansol rolls his eyes, but is glad Minghao has finally stopped trying to give him a makeover. 

 

You see, it all started when Hansol walked through Minghao’s front door whining about how Joshua hasn’t kissed him yet. 

 

“I can’t take this anymore,” Hansol whines, throwing his backpack on the floor and kicking Minghao’s front door shut with his foot. “Every time I think it’s going to happen, it just -- doesn’t! Am I unattractive, Hao?” The younger plops down on the couch next to Minghao, jutting out his lower lip to convey just how upset he is.

 

“Okay, first of all, you didn’t even knock and I could’ve been naked,” Minghao quickly moves onto his second point before Hansol can finish his reply of ‘but, I’ve already s--’ “Second of all, you aren’t seriously expecting me to answer that, are you? I’m sure Shua-hyung and I have different tastes, anyway.” 

 

Hansol sucks his lower lip into his mouth and crosses his arms.

 

Minghao pinches his bicep.

 

“Ow! What?”

 

“Quit sulking and do something about it if it bothers you!” Minghao smacks him just for good measure, but never hard enough to do any  _ real _ damage. “Maybe, I don’t know,  _ talk _ to him? Express that you want to take the next step in your relationship.”

 

Hansol uncrosses his arms and moves to face his friend, glaring. “What do you mean  _ talk to him _ ? I can’t just, like, tell him to kiss me!”

 

Minghao wants to punch a wall. 

 

*

 

“Listen, you were the one that said you wanted to look more appetizing to Shua-hyung. What were you expecting?” Minghao sets his eyeliner pencil down in favor of holding two different jackets up to Hansol’s current outfit. Definitely leather. 

 

“I don’t know what I was expecting, but not makeup!” Minghao gives him a look, because he wears makeup nearly daily. “You know that’s not what I meant, it’s just not my thing. I also did  _ not _ use the word appetizing, I want him to make a move not eat me!” Hansol has his fists at his sides, entirely too wound up over his and Joshua’s date.

 

“That could be fun, too, you know.”

 

It takes a second or two for Hansol to catch up, and when he does he give his friend a look of disgust. “Please, remind me why we’re friends…” Hansol sighs, leaving his hyung’s bedroom  _ without _ the leather jacket Minghao picked out. Impossible, is what he is.

 

“Because I complete you!” Minghao shouts after him.

 

Completely  _ annoys _ him is what Hansol is going to assume Minghao meant.

 

*

 

Hansol had only been waiting at his own house for maybe five minutes before the doorbell rings. His anxiety instantly skyrockets. Which, is ridiculous, because he’s known Joshua since he could  _ talk. _ But all of this is still very new and Hansol just really likes him, okay?  

 

When he opens the door, he swears has an out of body experience, because  _ fuck, _ does Josh look good. He takes a quick glance down at his own worn sneakers and ripped light blue jeans--hopes Joshua thinks he looks good. 

 

Joshua is almost head-to-toe in black, save for his denim jacket. 

 

Hansol might reconsider the whole eating thing,  _ fucking hell. _

 

“You look incredible,” Joshua compliments him and his brain turns to mush. Joshua holds his hand out for Hansol to take because,  _ right _ , they’re supposed to be going somewhere. Currently, their destination is Joshua’s car. Hansol hopes he can make it without tripping over thin air.

 

“You look really, really good,” Hansol replies, albeit late, once he’s seated in the passenger seat and Joshua in the driver’s. He glances over and Joshua is smiling at him with that charming smile of his. The older just oozes charm. Hell, he even opened the car door for Hansol. Who still does that stuff? Joshua Hong apparently! Send help, because Hansol’s  _ melting. _

 

Joshua drives for a short period of time and they end up at a beach, Hansol buzzing with excitement just to sit and talk with Joshua.

 

“Come on, silly,” Joshua laughs, and Hansol looks over to see Joshua has opened his door again, hand out. He’s waiting for Hansol to take it and get out of the car. 

 

So, he does, and lets Joshua lead him down the beach until they’re close to the water, but not close enough to get wet. Despite the nice spring weather, the water is probably ridiculously cold. Hansol just now notices the blanket slung over Joshua’s arm, as the older lays it down on the sand. 

 

“Man, it’s colder out here than I thought it’d be,” Hansol says, after the warmth of Joshua’s hand has left him. 

 

Joshua looks him over and frowns. “Why aren’t you wearing something warmer?” he tuts, taking his jacket off and standing behind Hansol. “C’mon, arms out behind you, it’s cold.”

 

“Won’t you be cold, though?” Hansol wonders, not wanting Joshua to suffer because he’s  _ dumb _ and forgot his jacket. It  _ does _ make his heart flutter though, when Josh gets like this. Doting on him.

 

Joshua only shakes his head, despite Hansol not being able to see him, “I have a spare hoodie in my car, just put this on.” Hansol does as he’s told and sits down, watching Joshua return to his car for the aforementioned hoodie. He can’t help but hold the denim up to his face, inhaling Joshua’s scent for just a brief moment. 

 

“You know,” Josh starts when he returns, “I would’ve given you my jacket even if I didn’t have a spare.” He looks so much softer in the oversized clothing and all Hansol wants to do is wrap his arms around him. So, he does. Joshua happily complies, lying on his back so Hansol can rest his head on his chest. Hansol can almost make out his heartbeat, which he will swear seems to be beating a little fast.

 

The sun starts to set while Joshua’s phone is emitting music, making the atmosphere that much more perfect. Joshua is talking about the new song he learned on the guitar and how he’ll have to play it for Hansol sometime soon when the younger’s eyes start to droop.

 

“Falling asleep on me, are ya?” Joshua pets Hansol’s hair, running his fingers through it and massaging his scalp. 

 

“Sorry...comfy. Feels good,” is Hansol’s mumbled reply. 

 

Joshua feels a shiver run down his spine, despite his heart being so, so warm.

 

“Let’s get you home, yeah?” Joshua nudges his date, sitting up slightly with his elbows supporting him. Hansol gets up on his knees, seemingly wide awake all of a sudden. 

 

“We can’t miss the sunset, though!” he complains, afraid he’ll miss his chance to set the perfect scene for their first kiss. 

 

The way Hansol is looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes makes it hard for Joshua to say no. It’s always hard to say no to him. To not give Hansol everything his heart desires and more is a foreign concept to Joshua, he’s been spoiling this boy his entire life. “Yeah, alright,” he concedes, standing up and reaching a hand out to Hansol. “You have to dance with me, though. This is my favorite song.” Joshua smiles down at his boyfriend as Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran plays from his phone. 

 

Hansol takes his hand, a little breathless, and pulls himself up to be eye-level with the love of his life. Maybe one day it won’t be this intense and he won’t feel the need to throw up (in a good way) every time Joshua just  _ looks _ at him, eventually he’ll get used to it and it won’t be this exciting anymore. Then, though, Joshua will do things like this. Things like slow dance with him to a cheesy love song on the beach, hands firm yet gentle on Hansol’s hips. Some part of him knows it will always be wonderful to be in love and be loved by Joshua.

 

The song is long over now, along with the playlist, but neither of them have stopped swaying in each other’s arms. Joshua now has his chin resting on Hansol’s head, which is on his shoulder. 

 

Something prompts Hansol to lift up his head and look at Joshua, and for a few seconds that feel like an eternity they just stare at each other. 

 

Joshua brings a hand up to caress Hansol’s cheek, the skin immediately flushing under the contact. And yet, he doesn’t lean in. Makes no move to  _ kiss _ Hansol and it’s driving him mad.

 

“ _ Please,”  _ Hansol whines, “kiss me before I go crazy.” He knows he sounds desperate but with the way Joshua’s pupils dilate it doesn’t seem like the older boy minds.

 

Joshua gives him a small smile, before finally,  _ finally _ leaning in to meet Hansol’s lips with his own. 

 

Hansol isn’t expecting the goosebumps he gets when their lips start to move together, Joshua swiping his tongue across his lips for a brief moment. Hansol tries really hard not to whimper into his mouth.

 

Joshua uses the hand still on Hansol’s hip to pull him impossibly closer, fingertips pressing into his skin in an almost protective manner. It makes the younger smile into the kiss, which Joshua returns. Joshua pulls away slowly, releasing Hansol’s lower lip from between his own. All Hansol can do is stare at him, lips and cheeks a matching pink.

 

“ _ God,  _ you’re nothing short of beautiful,” Joshua sighs, running his fingers through Hansol’s hair. “You have no idea how hard it was to not do that every time I saw you.”

 

Hansol swallows. The compliment makes his heart swell, and the way Joshua is talking to him makes him want to kiss him again. “Why--why didn’t you just kiss me then? Every time you saw me?”

 

Joshua tilts his head, swiping his thumb across Hansol’s cheekbone, “Because, baby, I wanted to make sure you really wanted to. This is different from being friends, I didn’t want to rush it.” 

 

“You don’t always have to be such a gentleman,” Hansol whispers, lips pressed against Joshua’s neck where he’s hiding his blushing face. He can feel Joshua inhale and exhale. 

 

He understand where Joshua is coming from though and he appreciates it immensely. This is new territory for them, the last thing they both want is to ruin things between them. 

 

“Alright, let’s get you home. Sun’s already set,” Joshua kisses Hansol’s forehead before gathering their belongings and the blanket he’d lain out. He takes his boyfriend’s hand in his and leads him back to his car. Hansol ends up falling asleep on the car ride back to his house and Joshua almost doesn’t want to wake him. He looks so cute and peaceful, Joshua wants to wake up next to that. (He keeps that thought to himself for now, though.)

 

“Hansol-ah, you’re home,” Joshua says sweetly, gently shaking the younger’s shoulder. Slowly, Hansol blinks his eyes open and smiles at Joshua. He’s in love.

 

Joshua nearly carries him inside, but he doesn’t mind one bit. Once he has Hansol tucked into bed, he runs his fingers through his hair one more time. Before he can make it to the door, he hears his boyfriend whisper, “Josh, will you stay with me?” 

 

Joshua would be a fool to deny him.

  
*  


Hansol had completely forgot about the sunset, but he’ll argue the sight in front of him when the morning came was a lot more breathtaking. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and constructive criticism welcome!  
> 


End file.
